


[podfic] God, His Hands

by erica_schall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Magnus is exhausted after a fight, and while Alec can’t heal him, he helps by giving him a massage. And then he gives him amassage.





	[podfic] God, His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God, His Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008891) by [apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment). 



> When I first read this fic I thought that it woud make a great podfic for me - going nicely with my reading style.  
> By now it has reduced me to a twitching puddle of goo on the floor. Death by feelings!

 

  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

download from Mediafire: [mp3 (27 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g4qq31tkht91ocf/God%252C_His_Hands.mp3/file) or [m4b (25 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/naa9c4k8a96nm7a/God%252C_His_Hands.m4b/file)

or download/stream from Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/t0wcpuk8cj0rgum1cktjb8hitrbdufsj)


End file.
